


Virgil's Sonata

by LukaPhoenix



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Beethoven, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Music, My First Fanfic, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Violinist, Violinist!AU, Virgil is a bean that needs to be protected okay, Virgil plays violin alright, human!AU, idek how to tag, my first post of anything ever, some LAMP if you squint, someone help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaPhoenix/pseuds/LukaPhoenix
Summary: Patton, Logan, and Roman have wanted to hear Virgil play violin since they had discovered that he could. They had even gotten him a violin for his birthday, yet he still refused to play. Together all four of them planned to go and watch a violinists' competition together, but Virgil falls ill, so they must watch it alone. Little do they know, they are in for a big surprise.





	Virgil's Sonata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomCoil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCoil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Death of a Violin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950288) by [RandomCoil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCoil/pseuds/RandomCoil). 



> Inspired by The Death of a Violin by RandomCoil, and a little bit of Your Lie in April, which is a great anime that you need to watch immediately. Don't judge to harshly, I didn't edit this, I just sort of ramble-wrote, or what I like to call literary barfing, so... yeah. This is my first time posting anything anywhere ever, so ehhhhhhhhhhh. I hope you like it, thoughhhh... and I realize I suck at writing descriptions ;-; someone save me

“Virgil, kiddo! C’mon, wake up!” Patton calls excitedly, knocking quickly but gently on his dark son’s door. They had been planning this outing for a week or so, and Virgil had seemed really excited. They all knew Virgil had played violin at one point—they even got him one on his birthday a few months prior, but they had not seen or heard him touch it. They all felt saddened by this, but there was nothing they could do. They would never force him to play if he didn’t want to.

So, instead of making Virgil play the violin for them, they all agreed to go to a violinists’ competition—but Virgil, strangely enough, had insisted it be one based on accuracy. Logan, of course, had known what this meant, but it took a little explaining for the others. Basically a bunch of violinists would go up on stage, and each one would perform the same piece, battling for accuracy to the score. 

Logan seemed to appreciate the concept, while Patton and Roman looked uncertain. How fun could it be to just sit there and watch a bunch of violinists play the same music over and over? Still, when they saw the excitement in Virgil’s gaze, their hearts melted, and they couldn’t dare say no. It was rare that Virgil ever got this excited about something, and that look in his tired eyes would be enough to make them do anything for the younger man.  
It was this reason why Patton was confused why Virgil hadn’t opened up his door in response to the knocking. “Virgil, kiddo? I’m coming in,” he warns, and he opens the door. 

Virgil’s room had dark walls, dark furniture, dark sheets, dark everything with the exception of a few pops of color here and there. The curtains were drawn, which was not unusual, but what did seem a bit odd was Virgil still laying in his bed. 

“Virge? Are you okay?” Patton asks in a soft loving tone, and thats when Virgil coughs. That one cough sends Patton into parental overdrive, his mind immediately racing to different ways he could banish the germs that had wriggled their way into his son’s sinuses. “Kiddo! Ohmygoshareyouokay?” He questions hurriedly, rushing up to the side of the bed. There’s a groan from the bed, and Virgil pulls away the covers, enough to reveal his face.

His purple hair—gotten from a bet he had made with Roman—was a mess, his eyes were half-lidded, looking more tired than usual, and his nose and cheeks were red. His hands were shaking a tiny bit as he grasped the blankets, and he gave a weak smile.

“Hey, Pat,” he mumbles, his voice sounding scratchy. He sniffs a bit, rubbing gently at his nose.

“Oh, kiddo!” Patton says sympathetically, hugging Virgil quickly. Virgil coughs and groans, pushing Patton away gently.

“Easy, Pat,” he rasps, coughing again.

“I’m sorry!” Patton worries. “How bad do you feel on a scale of one to ten? Do you need me to get you medicine? Are you going to be able to come to the thing today? Oh, Virgil, you’ve been looking forward to this for so long!” He whines, and Virgil easily answers.

“Eight, no, and probably not,” he mutters quietly, feeling bad about Patton’s sad, worried gaze. Still, it would all be worth it.

“Where’s Hot Topic?” Roman’s voice can be heard approaching Virgil’s room. He peaks his head in, and when he sees Virgil’s state he immediately jumps to his defense. “What villains do I need to vanquish for you?” He demands instantly. In his head there was always a physical way to deal with these sorts of things, and Patton shushes him.

“Now, don’t get too dramatic, Roman,” he says softly, and Roman snorts.

“Have you met me?” 

The easy atmosphere is gone, however, when Virgil coughs again. They send him worried glances.

“It’s okay guys,” he rasps. “Just go without me.”

“It would be very illogical to bring Virgil out in this state regardless of how much he was looking forward to this,” Logan advises from the doorway of Virgil’s room. “We have to leave now if we are to get there on time.” Patton makes this sad whining sound that sounds like a sad puppy, and Virgil quickly speaks up.

“Please, just go… dad,” he finishes, embarrassed. Patton squeals.

“I love my dark strange son.”

Roman sighs dramatically, wishing Virgil hadn’t gotten sick. He would’ve made this so much more interesting.

“Just… take care of yourself storm cloud,” he murmurs, and Virgil has a hint of a smile on his face.

“Sure thing, Princey,” he rasps, and they all depart from the bedroom, Logan with a nod to Virgil, Patton with a kiss on his forehead and many reminders to eat some food and drink water, and Roman with a kiss to the back of one of his hands. Virgil waits for about five minutes, and he finally hears them drive away from their shared house. He quickly gets up, moving to the bathroom to wash the make-up on his face off. It was time to get ready.

————

This was boring. They would never tell Virgil, but they all though that they would die from boredom. The same song, Beethoven’s Kreutzer, and they felt like tearing their eyes out. Well, mostly Roman felt like that. Patton felt like politely excusing himself from the room, and Logan had just stopped flipping through the program book. It was obvious where the violinists made their mistakes, and he was finding some satisfaction in pointing them out, but it was still boring.

The next girl got off of the stage after messing up many times, and she looked like she was about to cry. Patton was half tempted to barge in backstage and give her a hug, but all three felt their hearts stop as they saw who was walking out onstage next.

Virgil.

His nose and cheeks were no longer red, and his purple hair was fixed and somewhat swept out of his face. His black makeup was nowhere to be seen, only his natural face, his head held up confidently. He was wearing a purple dress shirt to match his hair, of which the sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, along with black dress pants and dress shoes. Virgil’s posture was normally hunched over, but they all watched in silent awe at the straightness of his spine as he walked fluidly to the center of the stage. Only they would recognize the anxiety that shone in his eyes, but they all held their breath, willing it away. 

Virgil’s eyes seemed to trail quickly over the crowd, finally making eye contact this the three of them, and they all smile widely, giving thumbs up. Virgil bowed and the audience applauded. Then, the accompanist played a single note, and Virgil brought his violin—the one that they had given him for his birthday—up to his chin, and everything seemed to fall into place for Patton, Roman, and Logan. Virgil looked like he was meant to be holding the violin, like it was an extension of himself in a way that was different from all the other violinists.

Then, he played.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ML6Y26B6BZc

The tones the he produced as he began were richer than any of the other performers, but it was somehow different. People’s heads perked up as he started to play, and Logan was the first of the three to realize that Virgil was playing the song in his own way. The pianist accompanying him looked shocked and struggled to keep up with his erratic ways. It seems Virgil would not be held down by following the score exactly, and the three watched in awe as Virgil played. Logan had no doubt in his mind that Virgil wouldn’t win this competition since it was about accuracy, but both Patton and Roman thought their little emo should get the biggest, shiniest trophy for his performance.

The music flowed together seamlessly, and not one mistake was made. Virgil’s performance seemed like only a second, but also an eternity as he moved with the music, his eyes fluttering to a close every so often and then opening back up. Then, all too quickly, the song ended. The auditorium bursts into applause, the judges near the stage looking like they didn’t know what to do. Virgil has this stupid grin one his face, and Patton, Roman, even Logan wanted to go up there and hug him until the end of his days. Virgil quickly disappears backstage, and it’s announced that he was the last performance. 

Roman, Logan, and Patton quickly exit the auditorium, looking around the main sitting/lobby area, looking for that streak of purple they had become so familiar with. Then they see him, and before Virgil can even begin walking they rush up to him, giving him a hug.

“You were the star of the show,” Roman declares. 

“Kiddo, you were so good!” Patton squeals.

“Virgil, you were…” Logan trails off, seeming to be unable to find the right vocabulary, much to his embarrassment. 

“Thanks, guys,” Virgil says, sounding shy. His voice was as clear as day, and Roman pulls back and squints at him.

“I thought you were sick!” He says loudly, and Virgil snorts a bit.

“You’re not the only one who can act, Princey.”

Roman lets out an exaggerated huff, Patton giggles, and Logan shakes his head, but a small smile can be seen on his face.

They all smile at Virgil happily, and despite Virgil having just performed in front of an entire audience they felt as though the performance was meant only for them. By Virgil’s smile they could tell that they were right.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I made any mistakes!


End file.
